


missing you

by venomousdanger



Category: WWE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomousdanger/pseuds/venomousdanger





	missing you

A week felt like a month and a month felt like a year to Dean. They were doing shows at arenas Randy had already missed shows at. The Viper HAD to get back soon. Was he aware of what he was doing to the locker room? More importantly the blond lunatic? The WWE didn’t help any. Every time there was a rumor that someone was returning, hopes were set on seeing the Missouri native walking out to the ring. Yeah, so Hunter came back. Vince was around. After a 7 year break Shane emerged from nowhere. People seemed happy about them but Dean couldn’t be.

The storylines he was forced to be in would have been easier to deal with if Randy was around to tease him about them. Somehow the jokes were able to make them mean less instead of forcing the younger wrestler to focus on how much it sucked. Roman tried but the man wasn’t cut out for it. His Shield buddy was sort of the guy you could turn to when you were that drunk between loving everyone and punching a cop. It was hell when he tried to play a role outside of that.

“Hey, bro.” Dean turned to look at the forced term. He wasn’t the only one who was sick of being called someone’s brother during every segment and match, was he? “Hey, Ro. You gonna hit the showers?” It was another night of Roman Main Eventing while Dean had been ready to go for an hour. He nodded his acknowledgement of Joe’s need to wash up. “I’m gonna go see what I can help with.” Jon helping was never actually helping. Once the arenas cleared out, he usually just walked up front to see what was left. Most of the time, he could get a free water that was actually cold and not room temp and sitting in a bucket of melted ice under the ring. Tonight was different though. He didn’t come out next to a concession stand, it was the merch table and a merch table for RAW. There was no live show limits of only bringing the shirts for who was there and John Cena- there were Orton shirts. 

“Boxing everything up, huh?” He adjusted his bag on his shoulder as he watched. It was chaos at the tables. There was never a way they’d know and it’d be their fault for not paying attention while he was there. Putting a hand on a stack of shirts, he pulled at the collars to check the sizes. “Who do you think was the best seller tonight?” The staff was already huffing at him. “Alright, I get it, you’re not friendly.” He smiled at one that’d fit. “We’ll work on that.” The shirt was stuffed between his bag and his jacket then held in place by his arm pinning the shoulder pack to his side. “We’re halfway there because I already like you guys.”

He turned to walk away causally. It wasn’t scented and stretched by tattooed arms but it held the name and it’d have to work for the night. It was still technically ‘Randy’s’ shirt. As long as Roman didn’t wake up to question way he was wearing it, he’d be okay. The first ring of his phone had his hand frantically checking his pockets. Assigning ringtones would be the next thing on his to-do list. Never again was he going to get that excited for Seth. “Joe’s in the shower.” It’s all it took to end the call. As expected, it was one to see why the Samoan wasn’t answering. He’d been fighting being the one to call but texting wasn’t calling. Dean could do that as long as it was short.

________

Randy groaned as he reached for his phone. Four new texts- all from Dean.

When are you coming back?   
Aren’t you sick of being home yet?   
Stop being a baby and get back here. I promise I’ll take care of you on the road.   
I miss you.

The phone was placed back on the table with no answer but with a smile. “I know you do.”


End file.
